


they must have left (with all my faith)

by Kaiaxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiaxy/pseuds/Kaiaxy
Summary: Perhaps Tobirama had been right all those times he had called him mad. Because even now, lying on his deathbed and surrounded by a garden of his very own creation, Madara dreams a foolish dream.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 55





	they must have left (with all my faith)

_The prettiest of things are the most dangerous_ , Madara muses absentmindedly. He twirls petals of bluebell and red carnations between blood-soaked fingertips and thinks, _this is how I’m going to die._ And rather foolishly, Madara can’t bring himself to regret a damn thing. Perhaps Tobirama had been right all those times he had called him mad. Because even now, lying on his deathbed and surrounded by a garden of his very own creation, Madara dreams a foolish dream. 

A dream that was full of returned love and lazy morning kisses and starlight dinners and knowing he _belonged_ with every kiss upon delicate brows and smile. He imagines no longer wearing his soul mate's declaration of hate on his body, but his love instead, and dreams of a day he could look upon a mirror and see clear skin rather than patches of disease. No longer were facetious remarks with biting undertones or snarls that spoke of rage and hate, or flashing wine-red eyes that said, _go away, Madara_ as all he craved was to be closer.

Madara imagines a life where Senju Tobirama could look at him without ire and fall in love.


End file.
